


Scarfs are not just for fashion

by GAlvin43v3r



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, This is a sidestory of another fic, versatile sex roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAlvin43v3r/pseuds/GAlvin43v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin wants to compensate Gaius and decides to try bondage with him. </p><p>Note: This is a sidestory of my other fic 'The Mercenary and the King', at some point of the Chapter 35 of that fic, but since this story is mainly PWP it can be read without any necessity to read the main fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarfs are not just for fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/gifts).



> It has taken me almost five months since I promised to write this side story but well, here it is finally. I hope that you all enjoy it but specially you, Fangirl_Shenanigans ^^

_“You better not tell a word to Balan about my momentary loss of cool”_

_“Alright, but my silence has a price so what are you going to do to buy my discretion?”_

_Alvin half-closes his eyes, and just when Gaius is about to say that he is joking Alvin leans forward to whisper something just in his ear. Something that causes the king’s eyes to open wide while blushing._

_“So? Is that enough to buy your silence, your Majesty?”_

* * *

“Alvin, could you remind me once more the motive for which we are doing this?”

While finally beginning to undress himself as well Alvin exhales an amused chuckle, because even if Gaius has attempted to speak with a patient tone the anticipation in his voice was evident, and certainly Alvin couldn’t blame the King for that.

After all, he himself was having trouble in keeping his cool when observing what was waiting for him in their matrimonial bed, and that consisted of a completely naked Gaius lying facing up, with his wrists tied up with his yellow scarf in the headboard and with his old black and orange scarf blindfolding him.

Alvin bites his bottom lip with excitation, enjoying the erotic sight. Damn, they haven’t even started and he is already beginning to get hard, and for the way Gaius’ breathing has become a little heavy it seemed he wasn’t the only one who was expectant of the whole thing.

“Come on, Erston. It’s not so difficult to understand”

Alvin climbs on the top of Gaius slowly, purposely rubbing their members together when he settles his knees on either side of Gaius’ hips, and he grins when the action causes the king’s hands to turn into fists momentarily while exhaling a shaky inhale. Oh yes, knowing how sensitive Gaius naturally was Alvin couldn’t wait to see what a little of sensory deprivation was going to make the King feel.

“I simply want to thank you for keeping your word and not telling the rest how hysterically I acted when learning about Leia giving birth”, Alvin leans down and deposits a soft kiss on Gaius’ lips, “so this is my way of compensating you”

“Oh, I see. So this is not happening just because you have a particular fantasy to fulfill that implies me being tied up, am I correct?”

Alvin laughs when hearing the obvious irony on Gaius’ voice.

“Well, maybe that has something to do with this as well”, Gaius sighs with content when Alvin ducks down again to kiss him this time more passionately, licking softly his bottom lip before incorporating again, “but of course if you feel uncomfortable with the idea we can always do it the way we usually do it”

Gaius smiles when hearing the slight concern on Alvin’s tone.

“If I did not agree, I would not be lying here right now. Besides…”, Gaius clears his throat briefly, a light blush adorning his usual dark cheeks, “I am curious about this way of sexual intercourse. After all until now I have not researched too much into this bondage thing and it is always good to learn from new experiences to…”

Gaius exhales a surprised groan when suddenly Alvin leans down to capture one of his dark nipples, circling the little bud with his tongue with a purpose feathery contact that causes Gaius to arch his chest against him, automatically searching more contact.

“Cheater. I had not finished talking”, Gaius accuses, his voice just a little breathless.

“Well, the funniest part about this is to surprise you, your Majesty…”, Alvin says with a devious smirk, kissing the king’s nose playfully before moving his hand slowly to place it over the nipple that he had not caressed yet, “…since like this you won’t know what place I’m going to attack next…”, Alvin twitches  suddenly the nipple between his fingers, causing Gaius to groan again, his body shuddering lightly, “…and besides, you were talking too much just to say that you are really dying to be fucked by me like this”

“Always so refined when talking”, Gaius replies, greeting his teeth in order not to groan too much when Alvin uses both of his hands to tease his nipples with a rotating movement, and Alvin simply smiles with satisfaction because he knew that deep inside Gaius really liked his bluntness. The way the king’s member has throbbed momentarily against his when hearing his crude words was an evidence of that fact.

“And you always so polite”, he teases mimicking the king's tone while leaning down to grab Gaius’ earlobe between his teeth to lick it oh-so-softly, and Alvin feels his member twitching when Gaius groans again.

Damn, this blindfolding thing was working way better that he had expected, because even if Gaius normally reacted when his ears were teased, his built pectorals were already moving up and down with a slight labored breathing when normally Alvin had to do much more than that to obtain such a satisfying reaction. Alvin smirks again. Damn, he couldn’t wait to see how the king was going to react when being finally buried inside him.

Alvin begins now to travel through Gaius’ jaw, his lips never leaving that beautiful dark skin for even one second until reaching that spot on Gaius’ neck that causes the king’s breathing hitch from anticipation. But just at that moment, instead of beginning to suck at that zone as he knew Gaius was expecting Alvin changes suddenly his objective by traveling to Gaius’ other ear and uses his tongue to lick his interior, causing Gaius to exhale a short gasp, his member twitching against Alvin crotch causing him to moan as well.

“God Erston…”, Alvin says with excitation, unable to prevent the impulse to kiss Gaius passionately, his tongue joining Gaius’ eager one with enthusiasm while using his hands to caress Gaius’ tense arms over his head, “…you’re so damn sexy right now, reacting to every little thing that I do to you…”

Gaius’s arms tense again and he growls wantonly when this time Alvin does finally suck that weak point on his neck.

“You are the one to blame”, Gaius replies raggedly, beginning to move his hips up, starting a grinding movement that Alvin immediately welcomes by moving his own hips down against Gaius’ ones, “I should have known that it was extremely risky to leave so much control to a teaser like you”

Alvin laughs when hearing Gaius words, and after a couple of more thrusts of their hips Alvin begins to travel down by Gaius’ body, leaving a thin line of saliva with his tongue that goes from the center of Gaius’ chest to just below his navel, since Alvin new that that place was rather sensitive as well. And in fact Gaius’ reaction is to tense his stomach automatically when feeling Alvin there, his breath hitching again.

“Yeah, I’m a teaser”, Alvin admits, biting softly Gaius’ flesh to make Gaius suffer a little shiver, “but you can’t deny that you are enjoying it right now”

Gaius lets out a short chuckle while Alvin makes him flex an open his legs, his feet now flat on the mattress.

“I do not plan to deny it”, Gaius’ breathing becomes lightly faster when beginning to feel Alvin’s warm breath over his more than awakened member, “I was just stating a fact … _ah_!”

Gaius’ head buries into the pillow when instead of engulfing his member Alvin settles his mouth on his inner thigh and bites it with enough force to leave a hickey, just before licking it, effectively making Gaius shiver again.

“ _Damn_ Alvin…”, Gaius breathes out, making Alvin laugh with satisfaction for having made the king aroused to the point of cursing.

“What’s the matter, Erston?”, he asks with fake confusion, moving to his other thigh and doing the same, the action causing Gaius to bite his bottom lip while tensing so much his arms that the bars of the headboard creak slightly, “could it be that you prefer me to suck something _else_ …?”

Gaius groans again when Alvin begins to use his hand to stroke his member, and Alvin has to bite back a moan when seeing the way Gaius shamelessly begins to thrust into his hand. Fuck, he had been tempted of keeping teasing Gaius until making him say aloud what he wanted but screw that.

Right now, even if it sounded perverted, he really wanted to taste Gaius, so without waiting any longer he replaces his hand with his mouth, going down until swallowing all the flesh he could without gagging, and he manages to keep his eyes opened to drink from the vision of Gaius’s body arching erotically from the bed while groaning loudly, his legs trembling and his tied hands struggling with the headboard, clearly craving to grab Alvin’s soft hair while he keeps bobbing his head up and down nonstop. 

“ _Yes_ …”, Gaius exhales when Alvin grasps with his teeth the side of his erected member before taking him in again, wrapping his mouth against the tip of his member even more tightly than before while sucking in order to make Gaius groan again while slowly beginning to try to reach deeper into his mouth, “…yes… _Alvin_ …”

Alvin moans around Gaius’ member before releasing it again, and at that moment when seeing the king’s length so proudly erected thanks to his recent ministration he can’t help to lick his bottom lip with hunger, and he makes his decision in a whim just at that moment.

“Sorry, Erston”

Gaius frowns when hearing Alvin’s apology since he can’t see what Alvin isdoing at that moment, and that isto reach back with his hand in order to prepare himself efficiently fast, his breaths coming out in shaky gasps because of the continuous movement of his fingers in and out his entrance.

“Alvin?”, Gaius asks hesitantly, not knowing what the younger man was doing, but Alvin doesn’t let him wait much more and in no time he has recovered his initial position straddling the king's lap again.

“Sorry, Erston”, Alvin repeats kissing Gaius briefly but intensely while reaching back with his hand to grab the king’s hard member, “I promise you that I’m going to make you feel awesome really soon but I really want you inside me”

After aligning  Gaius’ length with his waiting entrance Alvin begins to lower down onto him, making the king gasp with a mix of surprise and sharp pleasure when feeling that unexpected tightness closing around his cock.

Alvin exhales a needy moan in return when Gaius is settled inside, his eyes shut closed in bliss and his mouth agape, and without waiting any more time to finish adjusting Alvin begins to ride Gaius in earnest.

Gaius’ groans become louder now that Alvin was bouncing up and down with hard movements of his hips, and despite his first impulse is to close his eyes to let himself drown into the raising pleasure of Gaius’ member filling him completely over and over again, Alvin forces himself to keep his eyes opened, enjoying the way Gaius thrusts up desperately inside him, his arms so tense over his head that his worked biceps are even more noticeable than usual.

“Alvin…”, Gaius practically grows in a low voice, “… _ngh_ …Alvin, it is not fair…”

“Why?”, Alvin asks with a broken tone, “don’t you… _ah_ …feel good?”

“Of course I feel…”, Gaius replies, pounding up with a different angle that causes Alvin to throw his head backwards while moaning wantonly when his prostrate is finally hit. Oh damn, how could Gaius be so damn good in finding his best stop in the situation he was in?, “but I really want to touch you…”

Alvin smiles while shaking his head to the side in an attempt to remove some bangs that had stuck on his sweated forehead, and even if a part of him really wanted to keep fucking himself onto Gaius until achieving together the orgasm there was a couple of things that he had in mind first, so after a couple of more rides he lets Gaius’ member go, causing the King to exhale a frustrated groan while he himself manages to suppress one.

“Sorry, Erston, but not yet”, he leans down to kiss Gaius briefly, and when seeing the way Gaius’ expression has turned sulking he continues, “look, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later but right now let me finish this. You’ll see that it’s going to be worth it”

Gaius lets out a sigh and nods.

“Alright, but I doubt that what you have planned is better than being able to touch you _and_ see you”

Alvin laughs.

“What a clingy man you are”, he teases before adding with a challenging tone, “but what you’ve just said only makes me want to prove even more how damn good this is going to feel”

After kissing Gaius again Alvin licks his own fingers before adopting a kneeling position between Gaius’ parted legs again. He leans down briefly to lick the contour on Gaius’ navel in order to make the king gasp funnily, and just when Gaius is about to protest (he always does because somehow that places was a ticklish part of his body) Alvin begins to press down the first finger inside Gaius’ entrance, and he smiles satisfied when seeing how easily it slips.

“Oh, so this is why it has taken you so much to leave the shower”, he purrs while introducing the second finger, pleased with the way Gaius begins to rock back his body to take his digits in without showing the least signal of discomfort.

“You are no one to talk”, Gaius replies with a smile, obviously referring to the way Alvin has managed to ride him without barely losing time in preparation.

“Nope, I am not”, Alvin says with another smile, and when seeing that he indeed can add the third finger without practically finding any resistance he decides to skip the preparation part on go directly to the next step. After all, he couldn’t be as slow as he had initially intended because their previous short but intense sexual intercourse had put them to the limit more than he had initially anticipated, although with how damn well it had felt for the both of them he didn’t regret his light change of plans.

“Okay, you’re prepared”, Alvin removes his fingers from Gaius and smirks, anticipating what the king’s reaction was going to be next, “let’s begin with the final part, Erston”

Gaius nods a little frantically, obviously missing the way Alvin ducks his head down between his legs again, and when instead of the expecting hardness of Alvin’s member he feels his tongue slide into his now loose entrance, Gaius groans again with a mix of shock and deep pleasure.

“ _AH_ …god, _Alvin_ …!”

Alvin smiles while keeping circling his tongue inside the quivering ring of muscles. Fuck, he hasn’t been mistaken, Gaius groaning with such a desperate accent while shuddering so violently was an absolute delight.

“I knew that you weren’t going to expect this”, Alvin says with satisfaction before leaning forward again, sucking just over the hole and causing Gaius’ legs to tremble when beginning to thrust in and out his twitching walls.

“ _Alvin_ …”

 Alvin feels his member shivering even more if possible when hearing the hint of plea on Gaius’ voice. Damn it, if Gaius says his name just once again in that tone he was going to lose all his self-control.

 “… _Ngh_ …Alvin…”, another suck and thrust provoked another shudder out of Gaius,  “…Alvin, enough, _I want you_ …”

And after hearing those last three words with such a begging voice, Alvin lost it. So after moaning and exhaling a shaky ‘fuck’ Alvin incorporates rapidly, using the precum that has begun to leak from his own member after hearing Gaius’ sexy noises as an improvised lube. Then, Alvin grabs Gaius’ knees with force, and after making the king open his legs even more he sinks into him, causing both of them to groan in relief and pleasure just before initiating a rhythmic rough pace.

 “A-Alvin… _ngh_ …oh yes… _yes_ …!”

Gaius’ hands fly to grab the bars of headboard, beginning to rock down against Alvin while opening his legs wider, silently asking Alvin to go harder and faster.

Obviously Alvin doesn’t hesitate in complying, adding more force and speed to his slams while making sure to keep hitting Gaius’ prostrate with every single thrust, making the King grab the wooden bars with even more force, making them to creak slightly.

Alvin groans with arousal, now using his hand to grab Gaius by the back of his thighs and push them a little backwards, the light change of position allowing a deeper penetration that makes Gaius groan raggedly.

“How is it, Erston? How does it feel?”, Alvin asks, although he already knows the answer. The way Gaius is moving against him proves how damn much the king is enjoying their intercourse despite his initial disbelief of not being able to feel as good as always, but still Alvin loves to hear Gaius speak with such a vulnerable and wanting voice.

“Good…”, Gaius manages to reply, “…really good… _ah_ …and intense… _ngh_ …Alvin, please, touch…”

Alvin fulfills immediately Gaius’ incomplete request by grabbing Gaius’ leaking member and masturbating it with a fast pace. He bites his bottom lip in concentration, focusing in holding back his more and more imminent orgasm but damn it was being difficult. The heat of Gaius’ insides tightening around his member was feeling too good, but especially the knowledge of the powerful king of Rieze Maxia allowing him to tie him up, blindfold him and fuck him into oblivion was a too great turn on to be able to hold back. And of course, the groans that Gaius was exhaling nonstop in a much louder voice than usual didn’t make the task easier either.

“Erston…”, Alvin moans, bending down to slide his tongue between Gaius’ parted lips, initiating a sloppy kiss, “…Erston, I’m going to come…”

Gaius only answer is to kiss Alvin’s back with more vigor while wrapping his legs around his waist.

“…Me too…”, Erston exhales, moaning when Alvin increments the erratic place while attempting to make them reach their climax together, “…please, Alvin, I really want to touch you…”

Alvin is about to reject Gaius’ suggestion again but who was he kidding? He also was dying to feel Gaius’ arms around him, so with a little clumsy movement he fumbles with his yellow scarf until releasing Gaius’ wrists from the headboard, and although they keep being tied up together that doesn’t stop Gaius from raising his tied wrists over Alvin’s head in order to enclose his arms around his neck, making their mouths crash together in a searing deep kiss, and if Alvin was already approaching his limit the king’s action was enough to make him release inside Gaius while moaning loudly his name, the king following just a couple of thrusts later.

This time it takes them more than usual to recover, so they remain in silence for several seconds, trying to calm their respective racing hearts.

When Alvin recovers enough strength, he removes the king’s blindfold and releases his wrists before finally falling down next to the panting king while breathing laboredly as well.

“Well…”, Alvin began with a broken voice, “it hasn’t been bad for our first bondage experience”

Gaius smiles tiredly before opening slowly his eyes, and after blinking a couple of times to get used to the light of the room he looks to his side to find Alvin smiling at him back with satisfaction.

“I have to admit that it has been quite an enjoyable experience”

Alvin can’t help to laugh when hearing Gaius’ choice of words.

“Yeah, with the way you’ve been groaning almost nonstop I believe you”, he says a little teasingly, causing Gaius to blush lightly while half-closing his eyes.

“Well, you cannot blame me for that”, he defends himself, “not being able to see has made me be unexpectedly more sensitive than usual”

“Yeah, that was one of the main points of doing it that way”, Alvin says with a chuckle, kissing Gaius conciliatory to remove his sulking frown from his face, “the other, as you’ve guessed at first, was that I really wanted to see you tied up as my prisoner, your Majesty”

Gaius rolls his eyes when hearing Alvin’s words but there was a smile again on his face.

“Do not get too used to it. Because no matter how satisfactory this has been, I still prefer to be able to see you and to touch you”

Alvin chuckles and nods.

“I know. So thank you, Erston”, he kisses Gaius’ forehead softly, “don’t worry, this is the last time that I tie you up”

“…”

“Erston? What’s with that sudden disappointed face?”

“Well, I did not want to mean that you cannot tie me up _ever_ again. Besides, it would be a little unfair for you that you do not experience this as well, so…Alvin, why are you about to laugh?”

Gaius half-closes his eyes again when Alvin bursts out laughing.

“Oh, come on Erston, stop making excuses and admit that you want to tie me up as well”

“I-It is not exactly that I want it. It is more that I would not particularly mind to…”

With the smile still in his lips Alvin interrupts Gaius’ babbling with a tender kiss.

“Don’t worry, your Majesty”, he says with a seductive smile, “I don’t mind at all to become your prisoner”

Gaius closes his eyes while sighing with patience when Alvin laughs again.

“Well, it is good to know but right now…”, Alvin exhales a surprised cry when suddenly Gaius crawls over him and pines him down, “…I kind of remember you saying something like me being able to do with you all that I wanted when finishing this first round”

Alvin hums to himself, pretending to be thinking while opening his legs in order to allow Gaius to settle between them.

“Yeah, I may have said something along those lines”, he admits, while enclosing his arms around Gaius’ neck, “so if you want to tie me up right now I’m all yours, your Majesty”

Gaius chuckles before shaking his head lightly.

“For tonight I think that it is enough with one of us being tied up. Besides…”, Alvin’s breath hitches when Gaius leans down to whisper just in his ear, “…it is been a while since the last time we did things with calm so I think that I am going to choose that option”

Alvin chuckles and forces Gaius’ head down in order to capture his mouth.

“Very well, your Majesty”, he whispers against the king’s smile, “I’m all yours”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it ^^ Comments are always appreciated~!


End file.
